Caveman love
by Solitudely
Summary: Alfego es un cavernícola que existió hace miles de años atrás, exiliado. Además está desesperado por conseguir esposa, se siente solo, cuando lo ve a él, Agtu, un sexy cejón, pero quizás no sea precisamente la hembra que busca, sino un difícil macho.


Esto va dedicado al cumpleaños de Arthur, créanme que quería darle un fic más emotivo y normal pero no encontré trama, y después de desesperación recordé que esta idea surcó mi mente tiempo atrás. Tiene más humor que romanticismo y/o drama, drama casi no tiene, espero les guste.

GRACIAS A MI BETA, KARLA, TE AMO. Aunque responda muy lento en el msn y me den miles de taldos, me amas así ¿Verdad?

**· Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no hago esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los lectores.  
**· Pareja:** Caveman!Alfred/Caveman!Arthur.  
**· Advertencia:** Poca inteligencia por parte de los personajes, pero tienen sentimientos, algo de lime-lemon (lemon según mi beta).

* * *

Este no era el mundo actual, ni siquiera se acercaba a serlo, tampoco colonial ni edad media, ni siquiera imperialista o ubicado en el antiguo Egipto. Estamos hablando de una época en que existían neandertales, más conocidos en forma de jerga como los "cavernícolas" u "hombres de las cavernas", los que supuestamente, gracias a una caricatura estadounidense, llevaban un auto con los pies ¿Cómo cojones existía un auto en ese tiempo? Los que encendían el televisor golpeando un pájaro, los que tenían piedras en vez de dinero ¡Los que tenían dinosaurios en vez de perros o un simple hámster llamado Jerry! Sí, más o menos así, pero agrégale que no eran nada que ver con los Picapiedras.

Allí estaba el espécimen a quien se le dará el don de ser protagonista. Su nombre era "Alfego", lo que hoy modernamente sería Alfred, con su sensual y formado cuerpo, al que cubría un taparrabos largo como un short con diseño salvaje con el cual sus despeinadas vecinas caían como simples presas. Eran tiempos cálidos en lo que, años después, sería el sur de Inglaterra. Siguiendo con sus rasgos físicos, sus ojos azules, raros para la época, eran matadores, pero aún así estaba tan celoso que giraba en círculos en su cueva-casa llena de modernidades… como… un pedazo de piel donde dormía, uno que otro hueso sin carne cerca de él y algunas piedritas ubicadas simétricamente. Sí, era sumamente hogareño este cavernícola.

¡A la mierda, estaba desesperado! Era la época de conseguir esposas, él ya estaba grande y se emancipó de su grupo étnico (en realidad, lo echaron por que ya era el más mastodonte allí). Ni al dinosaurio mascota le dejaron llevarse, en realidad, no era un dinosaurio, no era PicaJonespiedras. Todos eran unos… unos monos, sí, unos monos ¡Sufran, sufran de dolor con el insulto! No sabía decir avanzadas ofensas, en ese entonces no existían esas cosas. Decirles monos era una buena opción, jajaja, sí, se reía solo de esos mandriles.

—Alfego estar solo…—susurró mirando sus pies junto a su gran mazo en un rincón, estaría comiendo chocolate si pudiera, pero aún no se inventaban, masticaría entonces una piedra para simular dolor y agonía con furia dramática. —Alfego querer sexy hembra…

Ese era el dilema, su gran, gran dilema, hasta su hermano cuyo nombre no recuerda había tenido una esposa, él estaba allí, solito, con la única compañía de… esperen… ¡Ni siquiera tenía compañía! Aunque una vez le pintó cara a una roca y le llamó "Ug", pero Ug era un alma libre sin reglas, que se enamoró de "Uga" una mujer roca, y Alfego volvió a estar solo. Aparte de eso no tiene más cercanos, sólo como a tres cuevas más estaba Frango, que sería Francis en la época actual… que parecía una mujer, ya que los hombres neandertales solían ser fieles a sus parejas o núcleos, en cambio las mujeres se iban con uno y con otro, igual que Frango. La gente dudaba si no lo hacía también con los animales que cazaba. En fin, quizás Frango era una especie nueva.

El cavernícola salió ese día a observar, quería conocer porque, era verdad, no llevaba mucho tiempo allí, había viajado con un grupo de nómadas y se quedó donde había una pequeña civilización, era el extranjero. Todos lo miraban con ojos extraños y analíticos, pensando que venía a robar a las mujeres, y en realidad necesitaba una, necesitaba descendencia, quería mini Alfegos que jodieran a todos con sus mini lancitas, sí, sería hermoso. Pero todas las mujeres ya estaban ocupadas en esa época y fue cuando encontró allí al ser más hermosamente primitivo y peludo que vio en su vida, no de pies y brazos, sino de cejas, unas cejas que lo hacían delirar, negras y prominentes. Debía ser su esposa, era la neandertal más sexy que había visto… aunque no tenía pechos ¿O era su idea? Quién sabe.

Una desgracia del protagonista es que era medio corto de vista… y en esa época no existían lentes. No era como llegar a la caverno-óptica y decir "Tengo miopía y astigmatismo, 1.7 en el derecho 2.3 en el izquierdo". Lo máximo que te responderían sería "¿Aghuk?" Que traducido a idioma actual sería un "¿Qué mierda quiere estimado y estúpido caballero?". Sí, mucho se decía con tan poco.

No pensó al ir caminando arrastrado sus pies porque… bueno, porque rara vez pensaba, es más, cuando Alfego pensó cayeron meteoritos. Bueno, no. Tampoco había que darle tanto dramatismo francés, sólo hubo un cataclismo y tres tsunami, gritos de dolor y sufrimiento sin fin con la banda sonora del fin de los tiempos, nada del otro mundo.

Y el residente de allí, el cejón, el tipo con el taparrabos corto y sensual notó la presencia del extranjero ¿Cómo no notarlo, si éste practicante estaba arriba de él? El espacio intimo no existía para Alfego que estaba… estaba…hemm… ¿Olfateándole la axila? ¡Sí, eso hacía damas y caballeros! ¡Es lo más sensual y romántico que se ha leído desde tiempos inmemorables! La cara del lugareño se notaba enfada, haciendo de sus enormes y frondosas cejas una sola, una hermosa y negra ceja que elevaba el corazón del primitivo Alfego hasta los cielos.

— ¿Tú estar cuca? —eso era ahora un "¿Qué mierda haces parasito subnormal, mandril no desarrollado, estás loco o qué?".

Y el cuerpo del hombre de las cavernas más pequeño se estremeció al sentir una lengua bajando por su cuello hasta sus pezones rosados y desprotegidos, mordiéndolos, calentando sus instintos, pero a diferencia de Alfego, ese ser sabía diferenciar entre un hombre y una mujer, macho y hembra, y antes de seguir gimiendo bajo ese ser por esas traviesas y toscas manos, lo apartó con brusquedad.

— ¿T-ú ser m-ono? —mencionó alterado con el aliento jadeante. Como se dijo anteriormente, "MONO", es una palabra prohibida y grosera, como "Voldemort" en Harry Potter.

—No, no… yo ser Alfego…—sonríe dulcemente el extranjero.

El otro ser lo mira con cara de planta atrapa mosca, había cavernícolas tontos y Alfego.

— ¿Y tú ser? —insistió el primitivo en busca de esposa, expectante, esa "chica" parecía más que prometedora, no cualquier mujer tenía esas cejas.

—Yo ser… Agtu…—susurró el arcaico hombre de ojos verdes con pelo rubio cuyas cejas eran la monstruosidad más hermosa que había visto Alfego en su remota vida.

— ¿Atún? —desvió la cabeza el muchacho con una sonrisa tonta.

— ¡No, no pescado, yo Agtu!—

— ¡Agu!

Y Agtu se dio un cabezazo con la primera roca que encontró.

Y pasaron horas así, olvidándose de la caza, de la recolección incluso, en realidad, hasta conversaron de lo forever caveman alone que eran, sí, pobres y solitarios cavernícolas. Agtu le contó que era de un clan proveniente de esas tierras, un clan nómada, el clan "Kirigan", él era entonces "Agtu Kirigan", y Alfego en cambio era un extranjero de un grupo étnico pequeño, que dejó el núcleo pronto. Se llamaba "Jonko", "Alfego Jonko". El extranjero no era muy inteligente, así que cuando se estaba despidiendo de la que convencería sería su nueva "esposa", repitió su nombre muchas veces para recordarlo.

Era algo con atún, atún, pescado. Agtu. ¡Sí! ese era: Agtu Kirigan, la cejona más hermosa del mundo prehistórico.

El de las tierras del norte nunca había seducido a una hembra, y Agtu no se mostraba muy cooperativo ¿Quizás porque no era hembra? Siempre corriéndose, no podía olerlo románticamente. Una vez trató de tocar cierta parte, lo único que se llevó fue un mazazo (entiéndase un golpe con un mazo) en el cráneo que lo dejó tirado a merced de los tigres dientes de sable por dos horas, hasta que a Agtu le dio pena y lo arrojó dentro de su cueva.

Eso era cuando llevaba dos meses aproximadamente cortejando al sensual lugareño de ojos verdes.

— ¿Porque no irte lejos de Agtu? —preguntó, sin mirar los ojos del contrario, no quería aceptar que le atraía un poco ese color, como el más puro y etéreo cielo.

—Porque…—susurra con una sencilla sonrisa apuntando el centro del refugio, señalando la hoguera— Tú ser fuego que ilumina mi vida...—musitó el casi mitad mono con una sonrisita que estremece al neandertal residente de esas tierras. Agtu creyó que le había entrado hambre, pero no era su tripa lo que rugía, sino su corazón moviéndose inquieto en las paredes de su pecho. Agtu lo había hecho con mujeres por instinto, pero con nadie forjaba un lazo... menos lo haría con esa cosa asexual que estuvo a punto de tocarle debajo del taparrabos.

Claro que no, no le gustaba. No lo amaba. No era el fuego que iluminaba su vida ¿Qué mierda cursi era esa? Era casi tan malo como "Soy el taparrabos que tapa tus pompas", por algo Kirigan no está en el grupo en que está Frango junto a treinta personas más, por algo era solitario y agrio, no quería compañía, solito podía subsistir. Exclusivamente sintió pena por ese pobre ser allí nada más, pero aun así sus mejillas se sombrearon un poco cuando sintió esa mano invadir su cintura en un calido abrazo, cuando sintió suaves lamidas y besitos en su cuello con pequeñas olfateadas.

Y el frío lo traicionó, las temperaturas bajaron congelando el ambiente, sólo había una cama y una piel de animal lo suficientemente grande para los dos, el dueño de cueva se golpeaba la cabeza viendo fijamente la cara de mamut bebé pidiendo misericordia que tenía su indeseado inquilino, trató de ignorarla, hacerse el tonto, pero volteaba y nuevamente estaba allí, tiritando, mirando el lecho y luego a Agtu manipuladoramente.

—Agtu… Agtu… Agtu…

Agtu se dio contra una roca, algo que se estaba haciendo costumbre cuando Jonko estaba cerca.

—Agtu…—no, no esos ojos de mamut bebé de nuevo.

—Yag, pero no "Ñaca-ñaca". NADA de Ñaca Ñaca…—Ñaca ñaca no suena tan… malvado ni malo, pero en su idioma era algo así como masturbación genital o estimulación, manoseos.

—Y… ¿Chaka-chaka? —Agtu casi se va de espalda, había dicho…"Chaka… chaka", no podía haber dicho algo tan depravado como Chaka chaka, eso era… terrible, degenerado, de todo. Chaka chaka era… meter el pi x radio al cuadrado de 3.1416 (para matemáticos), también llamado copular, el "ya tu sa'e", o simplemente… follar, aparearse o intimar.

Después de discutir en forma civilizada, o mejor dígase con Agtu golpeando hasta dejar inconciente a Jonko en su cama, lo más lejos posible de él se llegó al acuerdo de dormir juntos, pero, en medio de la inconciencia el alegre muchacho colocó una mano sobre la cintura, juntando sus rostros, depositando un tierno beso que el inglés sintió y saboreó sólo en sueños. Las manos unidas como cómplices, sus caderas pegadas, sus brazos abrazándose y el frío, que no conseguía derribarlos.

Y Kirigan descubrió en la mañana que durmió melosamente con ese… ese algo… NO, y eso no era lo peor ¡Claro que no! Lo peor era que habían babeado juntos como dos infantes, acariciado e incluso besado un poco en la noche, los pelos se le erizaron, incluso los de las cejas, era poco decir que echó a Jonko a patadas y a mazazos, gritándole uno y mil insultos. El americano salió al frío invernal, pidiéndole a Agtu que lo dejara un rato más, pero este no respondía, estaba algo sonrojado en una esquina.

—Yo… volver por tí, una y otra vez…—aseguró, mientras Agtu se abrazaba más a sus piernas, acercándolas a su cara en posición fetal.

Y Alfego volvió, no una, si no muchas veces, dejándole comida, pescados… "pescados del amor" según él. Para Kirigan sólo era un amor…un amor comérselos, así no salía a pescar o a cazar, se sintió esposa mantenida. Tampoco era tan malo.

La primera vez fue un pescado. Agtu lo miró… y el pescado aún vivo lo miró a él. No es muy apropiado decir como terminó este romance.

La segunda vez fueron dos pescados, Agtu los miró de nuevo, los dos pescados lo miraron. Otro romance que no terminó bien.

La tercera vez, le dejó cinco pescados y unas flores muy coloridas. El inglés se sonrojó un poco mientras metía los pescados adentro y dejaba las flores en algún lugar de su cueva para que se vieran bonitas. Pasando así dos meses más, simplemente no quiso seguir. Primero, no quería volverse un mamut gordo que no se pudiera mover y segundo…

Quería verlo a él, quería ver a Alfego.

No a sus obsequios, no a su intento de cortejo.

Que maldita sea, funcionaba.

Su cortejo funcionaba.

¡Mierda…! digo… ¡MONO! ¡Funcionaba!

¿Cómo podía estar cortejándolo un macho?

¿Cómo podía gustar de eso?

Y le agradaba… ser de su gusto, porque cada vez que prendía el maldito fuego lo veía a él, con su sonrisa, sacándole un suspiro extraño al decirle esas palabras, extrañas palabras, porque así no es un cortejo… así no es la reproducción, sólo deberían follar y nada más, pero lo sentía diferente, siempre fue diferente al resto, siempre el excluido, y quizás… le había llegado algo diferente para complementarlo.

Como Ug, la roca, que encontró a Uga, la roca hembra y fueron felices.

Bueno, quizás más romántico, pero se entiende la idea.

Esta vez, antes de que Alfego dejara el cargamento de peces, Agtu lo estaba esperando. Jonko retrocedió con los peces en la mano, Agtu dio un paso, Alfego retrocedió. Aún tenía una pequeña herida del ultimo mazazo que le había dado esa hembra, no quería volver a sentirlo, hasta… hasta se había acostumbrado a observarlo detrás de unas plantas, cada gesto masculino y bárbaro que hacía.

Se había acostumbrado a vivir por él.

—Alfe-go…—susurró.

— ¿Agtu? —preguntó, alzando un poco el pescado de manera desafiante, al menos, quería defenderse un poco ahora.

—Quiero ser…

— ¿Tú querer ser?

—Hembra, ser tu hembra…—luego, no ahora, se ahorcaría con una liana por lo que acaba de decir, ni siquiera era una hembra y le estaba diciendo eso. Se sentía extraño, atraído y encantado, quería sentir nuevamente ese calor sujetarle la cintura en la noche, acurrucado en su pecho. Cazar juntos, vivir juntos. No era simple convivencia, era algo más.

Y el más joven lo miró, entrecerrando sus ojos azules, alistando el pescado en la mano, pero el contrario bajaba la cabeza, la ocultaba entre su pesada ropa de cuero y pelaje de animal que traía ahora por el cambio de temperatura. No estaba bromeando con él. Y Jonko… soltó el pescado, comprendiéndolo. Corrió un poco hacia él para darle un abrazo hasta arrojarle al suelo para comenzar a dar pequeños besos en la piel desnuda, su cara, sus manos y parte del cuello, junto a cierta parte de los muslos que estremeció al contrario, luego pasó a besar más los labios, deteniéndose allí, depositando una que otra mordida al borde y colando su lengua, sintiendo a través de todo el frío la boca del contrario calida y embriagadora, las manos recorrían la silueta abrigada con dureza, deteniéndose en las curvas.

La respiración agitada formaba neblina, los gemidos se confundían con el sonido de un animal salvaje, pero sólo se tocaron ese día, quizás Al no sabía que Agtu era hombre, pero éste lo tenía más que presente. Lo que estaba permitiendo, en su clan sería digno de sacrificio y quizás un exilio más potente del que ya vivía el extranjero, Alfego, e incluso él, ese insólito, solitario e intrigante residente.

El extranjero llevó una roca y unas cuantas pieles que usaba de ropaje, pero la piel que utilizaba de lecho la dejo abandonada, siendo un poco listo para aprovechar de dormir con su esposa. Llevó también algunos huesos afilados para flechas y una que otras piedras, armas y mazos, ninguna decoración, no sabía de esas cosas, en cambio el mayor tenía pintadas extrañas escrituras en su pared. Hacían cada paso de su vida juntos, Agtu se había vuelto el mejor amigo de Al, y también del mazo. Y el mazo amigo de Alfego claro, aunque su relación era unilateral, Alfego lo odiaba. Por algún raro motivo el extranjero no disfrutaba mucho su nueva amistad con el mazo de su esposa. Siempre en su cabeza, siempre golpeándolo.

Pescaban juntos.

Cazaban juntos.

Dormían juntos.

— ¿Chaka chaka? —la carita del menor hacía que Kirigan se estremeciera un poco, putos ojos, putos ojos, oh dios, malditos y desgraciados ojos.

— ¡Que no, que no!

—Te gustará…—susurró acariciando un poco el trasero de su seudo-pareja mientras iba a su poco romántica casa donde sólo había maltrato hacia Jonko.

Ya llevan así un año y siete meses.

El inglés miró hacia arriba, imaginándose algún tipo de encuentro. Bien, primero se sacaban la ropa, luego se acariciaban los cositos, sí, lista esa parte, alguno que otro besito mientras Agtu le lame el pecho a Alfego y…

¿Y luego de eso que? ¿Bailarle la macharena?

Pensó, no podían hacerlo normalmente, eran dos machos, quedarían en el manoseo. Pero luego, poco a poco la neurona se le encendió cuando sintió al menor acariciándole suavemente la retaguardia, cada masculino pelo de su varonil cuerpo se paró como el de un gato, un agujero… tenía uno en el trasero ¿Alfego se lo haría por el trasero? Imaginó la escena, se quiso atar nuevamente al árbol más alto del lugar con una liana, antes muerto que follado, un rotundo no.

Ese día algo lo hizo quedarse, quería pescar algo más, no que el americano se arrojara salvajemente y lo humillara pescando muchos más peces que él. Le dijo que se adelantara de una extraña y romántica forma: dándole una patada en el trasero. Iba de camino hasta allá, sujetando la trampa para peces, cuando sintió un gruñido, se pone a la defensiva, no tiene arma.

No sabía qué hacer. Mira hacia delante petrificado, pero sus pies tocan el suelo con fuerza, es lento corriendo. De alguna forma tenía que poder enfrentarlo, de alguna forma… tenía que volver con Alfego, se lo había dicho, puede ser un cavernícola antisocial y cascarrabias, pero jamás rompe una promesa, menos a él.

Y lo ve, un oso cavernario. Uno pequeño, los normales suelen alcanzar los tres metros, este es de uno, quizás es joven, la mirada en sus ojos no le dice nada bueno, creía que esas cosas habían desaparecido. Se pone en posición de pelea, no puede ir, no tiene arma, es su fin. Lo mira, el animal ataca, cierra los ojos y una persona viene a su mente**.**

Es una extraña coincidencia que sea él, que sea Alfego lo último que verá, ni siquiera su hermano que lo sacó de la familia, ni su madre que murió poco después de los cinco años que llegó a vivir con ella.

— ¡No, no lo tocarás! —se alza esa sombra y la mordida no la recibe él, sino otro. Su otro.

Los ojos se abren, ve la sangre bordeando el brazo del Al, las emociones lo inundan, quiso gritar, pero apretó la mandíbula y agarró la lanza que traía Jonko zarpándola con fuerza en la columna, atravesando la piel dura del animal, metiéndose dentro de este. Se escuchan los alaridos del oso, fuertes gruñidos. Agtu suelta el arma y toma a Jonko, quien lo mira con una vista cansada, aún le sonríe.

Los ojos le comienzan a doler, no, no podía rendirse, lo echa a su espalda mientras apuraba el paso, tratando que el oso de las cavernas no los alcanzara. El caminar se hizo desesperado mientras susurraba el nombre del menor entre sus labios, la sangre sigue brotando de la herida, pero el mamífero no había alcanzado a desgarrar nada vital.

—Tú eres…no-no… no… Al…—susurraba, pegando su cara contra el cuerpo adormecido del americano. Lo despojó la ropa de arriba y luego tomó una tira de piel apretando en la zona de la lesión con un ungüento medico en la herida, pero el chico estaba allí, quieto, sólo mirándolo con una sonrisa. Y Agtu se llena de temor, porque de alguna manera, no quiere que sea la última.

No quiere, le duele, todo esto duele, más que un golpe de muerte, más que el rechazo de su propio clan, de su propio hermano.

—Es-esposa…—ríe suavemente —Es… lindo que te preocupes por A-Alfego… ¿Sabes? Al e-estar feliz…

El neandertal lo agarró, empezó a amenazarlo que lo golpearía si cerraba los ojos, no podía irse, no podía, lo zamarreó más fuerte, la garganta le dolía, no sabía que hacer, no quería perderlo.

—N-No ser tu es-esposa…yo, yo ser macho, pero…quererte… mu-cho, m-ucho ¡Mucho, maldito Al! T-te quedarás… ¿No? ¿No te irás, v-verdad? —y las lágrimas ya caían solas, el americano lo mira, siente confusión y los ojos cada vez más pesados, no conocía lo que corría por el rostro del lugareño, esa agua cristalina, sólo se sintió… un poco triste.

Quizás dejarlo, sería lo más triste de todo.

— ¿Macho? —susurra confundido, mientras Agtu asiente, con dolor en el pecho, no quiere perderlo, le da suaves besos, unas cuantas palabras, un par de idioteces, sólo eso necesitaba. —No impor-tar… lo que seas…Agtu—sonríe alzando su brazo hacia Kirigan ya casi sin energías, quien lo toma y une la mano contraria con la suya mientras algo extraño le recorre la cara.

Algo, que durante toda su vida jamás salió. Ahora podía llorar, y lo hacía, porque dolía ver como se iba para siempre. —Porque tú ser… lo que amo…—sonríe suavemente. — ¿Tú recordar? Tú ser…

—…fuego… que ilumina mi vida…—sonríe suavemente completando la línea tosca que intentaba ser romántica mientras abraza el cuerpo del contrario, camarada, conviviente o pareja. No importa como se llamara, no importa qué pasara, cómo y por qué, lo habían descubierto poco a poco, experiencia tras experiencia. Se amaban.

Y los ojos se cierran, se escucha un grito en aquel lugar.

Pero la vida… no es tan cruel como parece. Alfego ese día vivió. Kirigan jamás lo aceptó, pero cada vez que podía sonreía, alegrándose de que aun estuviera allí, quizás ahora era un poco más lento por la herida, pero seguía revolviendo todo como siempre, desde pieles hasta algunas rocas. Y Agtu hizo un nuevo dibujo en la cueva, no de extrañas y tristes imágenes, no de animales.

Era un monito así… ('∂ω∂) y uno así (言_言), pintados a la antigua. Alfego siempre preguntaba qué eran y el inglés se enojaba porque no notaba su hermosa arte, y también se negaba a decirle, no era bueno con esas cosas, aún hoy no lo era.

— ¿Chaka chaka? —sonrió Alfego, abrazándolo en la oscuridad de la fría noche. El otro macho gruñó sintiendo algo golpearle el trasero, algo duro y levantado, ese chiquillo era muy impulsivo.

— ¿No pensar otra cosa?

El extranjero se tomó su tiempo, alzando una ceja, riendo un poco.

— ¿Ñaca Ñaca?

Kirigan le dio una patada, recordándole que eso lo habían hecho un par de horas antes, la mano que antes estaba en la cintura pasó a tocar el pecho con tranquilidad, susurró un murmullo bajo, sofocándose un poco, no podía negar el no disfrutar con las manos del menor acariciando sus endurecidos pezones por el frío, empezó a removerse en medio de la cama, botando sofocados jadeos cada vez que acariciaba más fuerte y sentía la cadera del chiquillo moviéndose entre su ropa, penetrando sin entrar, dando pequeñas estocadas, le excitaba un poco saber que su pareja estaba así, volteó hacia él, agarrándolo brutamente de los cabellos, uniendo sus bocas en un gastado beso.

Uniendo sus caderas, refregando un poco sus miembros levantados ante el olor a sexo, sintiendo deseos de aparearse. Llevaban dos años juntos ya, no lo habían hecho, hace mucho tiempo que a Alfego dejó de importarle conseguir esposa o procrear, sólo con estar un tiempo más con él sentía que su vida estaba completa, que aunque hubiera quedado sólo, siempre estuvo él dispuesto a quedarse a su lado.

Y el mayor asiente, después de besos y caricias fuertes y continuas, se sacan parte de su vestimenta, el extranjero estaba extrañado, siempre había tocado el pene de su contrario, incluso besado o mordido un poco, pero al tratar de encontrar el lugar para hacerle el amor giro la cabeza, olfateó, pero no lo encontraba. Agtu se siente algo sofocado, le pegaría un mazazo si lo tuviera cerca, abre un poco sus piernas llevando sus manos hasta sus nalgas, dividiéndolas un poco, metiendo sus dedos en su ano con un algo de semen, señalándole el lugar para hacerlo a su pareja.

Este comprende, empujando sus caderas en ese agujero, es muy pequeño, siente como le estrujan sus genitales cuando mete la punta, siente los suspiros de su pareja, eróticos y excitantes, cree que lo está haciendo bien, el ser asiente con la cabeza para que lo meta un poco más profundo, la sensación es extraña, dolorosa. Se introduce, sus piernas vibran y su pelvis da pequeñas punzadas en su culo, cerrando su ano en torno al miembro del menor, poco a poco le va gustando, cuando las caderas se juntan mientras lo van arremetiendo, cuando siente que su miembro se endurece con cada estocada, quiere tocárselo, se empieza a masturbar mientras el problemático ser trata de ir más fuerte.

Y sólo se empiezan a escuchar jadeos.

—Ahhh...ahh…A-Alfe-go…—y el ritmo es casi animal, el dolor es una sensación extraña, la dilatación de su trasero al sentir el pene chocando lo hace elevar sus piernas y amarrarlas a la espalda del que lo está dominando, se ve cerrando los ojos inevitablemente.

Se siente gritando, aullando como un animal ante cada golpe, siente como se mancha poco a poco mientras en su agujero el semen hace que el neandertal viajero golpee más duro, deteniéndose para proporcionar mordidas y arrebatar piel de animal sin cuidado, lamiendo los pezones y besando la cabeza, incluso sujetando la cintura fuertemente para penetrarlo más profundo.

—AgAgtu…

—Ahhh mmnghh ahhh d-duroo… está duro… —lo sentía duro y caliente dentro de su trasero, y poco le molestaba, estaba gozando más que cualquier animal en celo.

Tiene un punto, un punto especial, Alfego no era tan listo para notarlo, pero cuando Agtu se puso en cuatro eróticamente pudo llegar más a esa zona, haciendo que su esposo se corriera un par de veces comprimiendo su entrada.

Y la noche termina, Agtu se imaginaba la experiencia más aterradora o dolorosa que eso. Después de sentirla, inventaba excusas para que Alfego quisiera follárselo en las noches, incluso a veces masajeaba el músculo de Jonko y se sentaba por voluntad propia en éste, agitando su respiración, sonrojando sus mejillas y emitiendo vergonzosos gritos.

Llevaron una vida así… por mucho tiempo, por años.

Pero la ropa se hacía innecesaria y no sólo un par de noches delirando "Asjdhjksagdasgfasj", que no, no era un taldo de msn, si no un lindo gruñidito de cuando hacen esas "cositas". En fin, no sólo un par de noches manteniendo despiertos a todos los animales alrededor, o mejor dígase moviéndole el piso a Agtu… podrían mantenerlos con la temperatura alta.

Era el momento… de emigrar, pero cuando lo intentaron, los demás lo miraron con desprecio, todos lo hicieron, los llamaron demonios, que si los seguían sólo encontrarían su propia muerte, Agtu los volvió a mirar, mientras se iban, mientras el menor apretaba calidamente la mano del neandertal. La tomó con fuerza, porque aunque fueran rechazados por un grupo, por su relación, por lo que eran, no importaba, porque quizás no tenían a nadie, pero la verdad, se tenían el uno al otro, dedicándose una sonrisa.

El invierno se hizo cada vez más frío, ya no podían escapar. Cuando pasó un tiempo prudente desde que la manada se había ido, una roca cerró la cueva donde se encontraban, sepultándola en nieve poco a poco. Estaban tiritando, abrazándose con toda la ropa que tenían debajo del abrigo, se estaban rodeando con dulzura el uno con el otro, dándose pequeños besitos, sonrieron un poco más, con el aliento helado. Olfateándose una vez más y abrazándose el uno contra el otro como si fuera la última vez, y así fue, se amaron hasta que ya no pudieron respirar más.

Hasta que el cuerpo se les congeló. Habían muerto, pero una sonrisa seguía surcándoles el rostro, porque lo último que vieron fue lo que hacía feliz su vida, que los diferenciaba quizás sólo un poco de todos los animales, de todos los de su misma raza.

E incluso, años después cuando fueron descubiertos, seguirían de la misma manera, intactos, sin piel ya en sus huesos, pero aún abrazándose.

* * *

_**Extra.**_

Era veintitrés de abril del siglo XXI, la mirada verdosa se mezclaba con el suave café y blanco crema que reinaba en el museo mientras el americano le sostenía la mirada con una sonrisa calmada, y allí estaba parado él, un estudiante de arqueología de diecinueve años mirándolo, a su maestro, Alfred F. Jones, arqueólogo reconocido de sólo veinticuatro años, contando esa historia que siempre relata, la de un amor extraño que perduró por siempre, en buenas y malas.

— ¿Y… qué opinas Arthur? —alzó la ceja arreglándose sus lentes mirando de arriba y abajo a su estudiante.

—Tonterías, ese amor… es una tontería…—bajó la cabeza el inglés, apartando la vista.

—Quien sabe, no lo viví. En fin Arthur, nos vamos en media hora, nos reuniremos en la entrada…—sonríe suavemente mientras coloca la mano con suavidad en la piel del británico que poco a poco se va enrojeciendo ante el tacto, la aparta rápido, se muerde los labios y oculta su mirada entre el flequillo del pelo mientras percibe una suave risa.

Esa risa que lo hipnotiza.

El americano se va, la mirada se le pierde y remueve la cabeza, nuevamente su corazón choca contra su pequeño pecho, nuevamente se le forma ese nudo en la garganta, lleva así desde que ingresó hace un año, desde que lo conoció. La mirada lo sigue vacilante hasta que vuelve a la cúpula separada por un grueso vidrio que mantiene los esqueletos de aquellos dos.

"Alfego" y "Agtu", como los suele llamar ese estúpido de Jones. Estaban abrazados, mirándose el uno al otro, la imagen lo hizo suspirar un poco y una sonrisa amenazó con salir a su rostro. Murieron juntos. ¿Qué tipo de amor fue ese? ¿Cómo fueron ellos dos? Muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta. No tendría las de ellos, pero seguramente tendría la suya.

En el vidrio, por debajo, cercano a los pies de las criaturas había una nota, pudo sentir un apretón en su pecho al leerlo.

—S-Stupid…—susurra poniendo una mano sobre el vidrio, cogiendo la nota mientras comienza a caminar hacia el encuentro del arqueólogo, sólo para regañarlo por poner semejante estupidez a vista de todo el público, o al menos, esa era su excusa, después de todo han pasado más de veintiocho mil años y aún no cambia. Su relación, su amor… aún hoy no cambia.

_**Happy birthday to you, Arthur. Dime… ¿Qué opinas?**_

_**¿No sería grandioso si nuestro amor… algún día llegara a ser como el de estos dos?**_

* * *

Y así termina, finalizó una historia pero inició otra, no pude resistirme a poner a Alfred y Arthur así, es que como sabrán a Estados Unidos le gustan muchas cosas, entre ellas ama la arqueología y me acordé de un doujin donde Jones era el maestro de arqueología de Kirkland, si no fuera porque termina mal sería muy hermoso.

En fin, mencioné el día del cumpleaños de Arthur, fue todo el aporte de la fecha en la historia, me hundo en disculpas melodramáticas. Siempre pensé hacer un fic más larguito de esto, pero dudo que les guste leer mucho de Alfego y Agtu.

Deja un comentario si apoyas el Alfego Jonko/Agtu Kirigan, lo sé, se mueren por esa pareja. En fin, me despido y espero traerles otra historia pronto ;D


End file.
